A nos actes manqués
by Sladana
Summary: Fin de la 7 année puis début de la guerre contre Voldemort... Quand de vieux souvenirs, des sentiments qu'on croyait éteints reviennent à la surface. Songfic et Slash
1. Rouge

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon tire. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Note 3 : C'est un petit chapitre pour débuter (avec une grande chanson), pas celui que je préfère mais il fallait bien un début.

Chapitre 1 : Rouge

« Pensées d'Harry »

« Allongés dans l'herbe nous sommes bien. Hermione et Ron se chamaillent. Comme toujours. Mais je sais qu'au fond ils s'adorent. C'est une habitude. J'ai apprit à apprécier ça. Comptant les points. Le soleil est chaud au dessus de nous. Le grand chêne nous fait un peu d'ombre. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Les examens sont enfin terminés. Nous prenons un repos bien mérité. Ce sont nos derniers jours à Hogwarts. Le château va me manquer. Plus que je ne veux le montrer. Je sais que pour tous ce sera la même chose. Alors nous en profitons. Les soirs les fêtes se succèdent dans notre salle commune. Je vais regretter cette ambiance. Ce quotidien qui me rends heureux. Je veux cependant croire que l'avenir sera encore mieux. »

Y aura des jardins, d'l'amour et du pain  
Des chansons, du vin, on manquera de rien  
Y aura du soleil sur nos fronts  
Et du bonheur plein nos maisons  
C'est une nouvelle ère, révolutionnaire

« Je sais qu'ensemble nous pourrons faire de grandes choses. Hermione pourra faire ses études pour devenir médicomage, Ron pourra entrer au ministère ou devenir Auror. Il ne sait pas trop. Il a tendance à vivre au jour le jour. Je l'aime pour ça. Je veux un avenir heureux. C'est ce que nous voulons tous. Une vie de joie. De fête. D'amis. Et d'amour. »

On aura du temps pour rire et s'aimer  
Plus aucun enfant n'ira travailler  
Y aura des écoles pour tout l'monde  
Que des premières classes, plus d'secondes  
C'est la fin de l'histoire, le rouge après le noir

On aura nos dimanches  
On ira voir la mer  
Et nos frères de silence  
Et la paix sur la terre

« De belles paroles. Des idées plein les poches. Des rêves plein les yeux. Mais je veux croire que nous ne sommes pas que de doux rêveurs. Que rien ne troublera nos projets. Que Voldemort ne se prépare pas en secret. Que ses troupes sont faibles et peu nombreuses. Que la victoire se ferra sans combattre. Mais au fond je sais que j'ai tord. Je prendrais les armes. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Plus ou moins consciemment. »

Mais si la guerre éclate  
Sur nos idées trop belles  
Autant crever pour elles  
Que ramper sans combattre

« Mais l'espoir guide nos pas. L'amitié nous accompagne et l'amour illumine notre route. Nous ne pouvons perdre. »

Y aura des jardins, d'l'amour et du pain  
On s'donnera la main tous les moins que rien  
Y aura du soleil sur nos fronts  
Et du bonheur plein nos maisons  
C'est une nouvelle ère, révolutionnaire

« Mais qui suis-je pour affirmer cela ? Un fou ? Peut-être. Mais je sais que si l'ombre s'abat sur nous la lumière reviendra. Je suis celui qui doit éclairer ce monde. Tant de gens comptent sur moi. Tant dépend de moi. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eu. Mais cette fois je sais que si je veux, je peux. Je peux faire de ma vie ce que je désire. Je ne fuirais pas. C'est mon devoir. Le soleil tombe peu à peu à l'horizon. Je ne sais ce que me réserve demain. Qu'importe. Nous sommes aujourd'hui. Le reste peu attendre. Laissons le temps au temps. »

Un monde nouveau, tu comprends  
Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant  
C'est la fin de l'histoire, le rouge après le noir


	2. Entre gris clair et gris foncé

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon tire. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Note 3 : Comme précédemment ce sont les pensées d'Harry. J'ai fait une ellipse temporelle mais il me semble qu'on comprend assez bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Note 4 : J'attends vos pronostiques sur la prochaine chanson. Et je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews…

Chapitre 2 : Entre gris clair et gris foncé

« Pensées d'Harry »

« Je marche. Triste. Probablement un peu hagard. Je ne devrais pas. Je me sens si loin de tout, si loin de moi. Qui peut comprendre ? Les rues sombres. Mon quotidien depuis que je les traque. Depuis que la guerre a éclaté. Je les aurais. Je l'espère car sinon moi qui peut le faire ? Je n'ai pas choisi ma place. Et je ne la souhaite à personne. Mais je préfère encore que ce soit moi que ceux que j'aime. Comprendront-ils ? Me comprendront-ils un jour ? Je doute de tout. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas. »

_Décolorés, les messages du ciel  
Les évidences, déteintes au soleil  
_

« Que le monde me semble sombre et abattu. Il l'est et je ne peux que le comprendre. L'horreur est si présente. Elle envahie les rues, les maisons. Depuis des mois je n'ai le souvenir d'un endroit ou je me sois senti en sécurité. Tout n'est que mort et ténèbres. »

_Fané, le rouge sang des enfers  
L'Eden, un peu moins pur, un peu moins clair  
Souillé, taché, le blanc des étendards  
Brûlé le vert entêtant de l'espoir  
La sérénité des gens qui croient  
Ce repos d'âme qui donnait la foi_

« Nous avons combattu. Beaucoup ont péris. Pour de belles idées. Pour des valeurs qui étaient les miennes. Elles sont miennes encore. Enfin, je crois. Mais trop de sang les ont salis. Trop de larmes se sont répandus sur elles. Dans l'ombre nous les défendons. Pour ceux qui sont morts pour elles. »

_Organisés, les chemins bien fléchés  
Largués, les idoles et grands timoniers  
Les slogans qu'on hurle à pleins poumons  
Sans l'ombre, l'ombre d'une hésitation  
Télévisées, les plus belles histoires  
Ternis, les gentils, troublants, les méchants  
Les diables ne sont plus vraiment noirs  
Ni les blancs absolument innocents_

« Le monde gouverné par le mal ne peut que courir à sa perte. J'aimerais changer cela. Mais que peu un jeune homme contre tant de haine ? La guerre aurait dû être courte. Notre triomphe rapide ou notre mort prompte. Mais depuis des mois…Notre moral failli. Beaucoup des notre ont fuis. Je ne leur en veux pas. Fuir ne sert à rien. Où que l'on soit il nous retrouvera. Je n'ai plus de passé. Pas d'avenir. Je ne vis qu'au présent. Ne pouvant qu'espérer qu'à chaque instant je le tue. »

_Oubliées, oubliées  
Délavées, nos sages années, programmées  
Entre gris clair et gris foncé_

« Une chose me reste pourtant du passé. Entêtante. Obsédante. Troublante. Dérangeante aussi. Lui. Que mon cœur ne peut oublier. Mais le souhaite-t-il vraiment ? Mais aimer ne peut être dans ce monde. Incompatible avec cette noirceur. Ceux qui s'aiment meurent. Je veux croire que si mon cœur reste de marbre je survivrais. »

_Scénarisées, les histoires d'amour  
Tous les "jamais", les "juré", les "toujours"  
Longue et semée d'embûches est la route  
Du sacré sondage et du taux d'écoute_

« Je me leurre. Je sais que je l'aime. Mais son absence ne peut que me faire espérer qu'il aille bien. Elle ne me rend pas triste. Du moins elle ne m'affaibli pas. Elle m'a aidé à forger ce mur de plomb qui protège mon cœur. Tant d'absents. Qu'on souhaite vivants. Tant d'amitiés brisées pour une guerre que personne ne voulait. Qui l'aurait voulu ? Qui peut souhaiter voir ses proches périr ? Qui peut souhaiter ne plus sourire ? Qui peut souhaiter vivre dans un monde de détresse ? »

_Psychiatrisées, l'amitié des romans  
Celle des serments, des frères de sang  
Les belles haines qui brûlaient le cœur  
Contrôlées à travers un pacemaker_

« Je veux revivre. Je veux retrouver ce passé qui était mien. Qui était notre. Avec ses hauts et ses bas. Avec mes amis. Avec ceux qui, je croyais, me rendaient la vie impossible. Mais qui ne faisaient que la rendre plus intéressante. Je veux retrouver cet espoir qui illuminait mes yeux quand je pensais à l'avenir. Quand je croyais que la vie me donnerait plus que ce qu'elle m'avait prit. Belle erreur. De la naïveté ? Probablement. Qu'importe. Ce passé est enterré. A jamais oublié. »

_Oubliées, oubliées  
Délavées, nos sages années, programmées  
Entre gris clair et gris foncé_


	3. Encore un matin

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon tire. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Chapitre 3 : Encore un matin

'Pensées de Drago'

_Encore un matin_

_Un matin pour rien_

_Une argile au creux de mes mains _

'J'ouvre les yeux. Rien n'a changé dans la pièce. Le soleil passe facilement à travers les rideaux ocres poussiéreux. Voilà des mois que je vis dans cette chambre minable d'un hôtel minable dans une ville tout autant minable. Une ville où je n'ai rien et où je n'ai rien à faire. Mais au moins je n'ai rien à craindre. Ici la guerre est un vague murmure. Une tempête lointaine à l'horizon. Mais si elle arrive ici elle ravagera tout. Comme elle a fait partout où elle est passée. Je me lève.'

_Encore un matin_

_Sans raison ni fin_

_Si rien ne trace son chemin_

'J'ai fui. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Pas honte de le dire à moi-même. Car je n'ai personne à qui le dire. J'ai fui ma famille et mes amis. Ceux-là qui prétendaient m'aimer. J'aurais pu me tourner vers mes ennemis. Mais j'avais trop de fierté pour cela. Fuir mais ne pas trahir. Mais au fond je sais que ma fuite n'est que trahison. Ici je ne vis que pour moi-même. Je ne dois rien à personne et personne ne me doit rien. Cette solitude me pèse parfois. J'aurais probablement dû prendre les armes. Mais avec qui ? Je me fais un café bien noir.'

_Matin pour donner ou bien matin pour prendre _

_Pour oublier ou pour apprendre _

'Les journées passent et se ressemblent. Je me renseigne régulièrement sur cette guerre qui n'a déjà que trop duré. Les rebelles résistent. Les forces du mal aussi. Et ces derniers sont de beaucoup plus victorieux. Je ne sais que penser. J'ai refusé de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etait-ce une erreur ? Devrais-je résister avec les rebelles ? Avec lui ? Comme chaque matin les doutes que la nuit avait endormis refont surface. Je ne pourrais donc jamais être en paix avec ma conscience ? Je bois une gorgée de mon café. Trop chaud.'

_Matin pour aimer, maudire ou mépriser_

_Laisser tomber ou résister _

'Le journal du jour est posé devant ma porte. Encore des mauvaises nouvelles. Comme toujours. La mort et la destruction font la Une. Ces imbéciles de journaliste, à la solde de Voldemort, présentent ça comme «un mal nécessaire pour un avenir meilleur ». Comprendront-ils que l'avenir meilleur ne peut se faire que sans mal ? Jamais la fin ne justifie les moyens. Je commence à en avoir marre. Trop de questions. Pas assez de réponses. Je vais me prendre une douche.'

_Encore un matin_

_Qui cherche et qui doute_

_Matin perdu cherche une route_

_Encore un matin_

_Du pire ou du mieux_

_A éteindre ou mettre le feu_

'L'eau coule, froide, sur ma peau. Je sors, m'habille rapidement et ravive le feu dans la cheminée. Même en plein été le temps est froid et maussade. A croire que la nature elle-même est en deuil. J'ai besoin de parler. Je veux hurler ma solitude. Je sais que mon éducation m'empêchera de le faire. Ce matin sera-t-il comme les autres ? Aussi morne ? Aussi vide de vie et d'envie ? Vais-je à jamais me terrer dans cette chambre insalubre ?'

_Un matin, ça ne sert à rien_

_Un matin, sans un coup de main_

_Ce matin_

_C'est le mien, c'est le tien_

_Un matin de rien _

_Pour en faire_

_Un rêve plus loin_

'Oui, je rêve de plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ainsi lâche. Lâche. Quel mot étrange. Tellement inhabituel avec le nom Malfoy. Et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai été. En moi reviennent tout les « j'aurais dû » et les « si j'avais été ». Mais on ne change pas le passé. On vit avec. Et moi je vis avec ces souvenirs. Son souvenir. Mais lui aussi aurait dû. Lui aurait pu me faire changer. Je ne lui jette pas la pierre. Je n'en ai pas le droit.'

_Encore un matin_

_Ou juge ou coupable_

_Ou bien victime ou bien capable_

_Encore un matin, ami, ennemi_

_Entre la raison ou l'envie_

_Matin pour agir ou attendre la chance_

_Ou bousculer les évidences_

_Matin innocence, matin intelligence_

_C'est toi qui décides du sens _

'Je rangeai les quelques affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce. Oui, tout pouvait changer. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il me restait l'espoir. L'espoir de cet ennemi. De cet ennemi que je chéri. Je ne devrais pas, je le sais. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Dans une vieille boite je retrouve sa photo. Je ne sais plus comment je l'ai eu. Ni pourquoi je l'ai gardé. Je souris en le voyant. Lui aussi sourit. Ce sourire me manquait, plus que je voulais me l'avouer. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre mon courage à deux mains. Une fois de plus ce sera lui. J'ai pris une décision. Folie ou courage ? Qu'importe. C'est décidé, ce matin je pars.'

_Un matin, ça ne sert à rien_

_Un matin, sans un coup de main_

_Ce matin_

_C'est le mien, c'est le tien_

_Un matin de rien_

_Pour en faire_

_Un rêve plus loin _

Snapye : Déjà merci. Je suis aussi fan du merveilleux et génialissime Snape que je n'ai malheureusement pas inclus dans cette histoire, à mon grand regret. Ma fic ne comportant que 10 chapitres donc 10 chansons je n'ai pas pu inclure toutes celles que je voulais. Certaines de mes préférées, comme Né en 17 à Leidenstadt ou Un, deux, trois, n'y figureront pas. Pour la première c'est dommage car elle a un thème très proche de mon histoire mais comme je ne voulais pas changer les paroles… Pour la seconde, elle est évidement hors sujet (à moins qu'à la fin ils ne fassent une grande fiesta !). En ce qui concerne Rouge je prend plus l'expression « le rouge après le noir » comme l'aube après l'obscurité, le renouveau après un passage difficile. Du moins dans mon histoire. Et puisque tu aborde le thème de la politique, arrêtons-nous y un instant (mes amis me disent « encore ! » et je leur réponds « désolée ». Ils commencent à me connaître !). Je me revendique effectivement plus socialo-utopiste qu'anarchiste, dans le sens où je pense que l'homme est bon par essence (même si certains on oublié de l'être par la suite) et qu'ensemble nous pouvons faire une société meilleure, égalitaire. Mais avant cela je ne me cache pas qu'il va falloir des dirigeants. C'est trop le bordel pour que nous puissions nous en passer (aussi nuls soient-ils). Je vais arrêter là mais si tu veux poursuivre le débat n'hésite pas, je suis ton Homme ! Je serais plus que ravie de lire ce que tu as écrit. Amicalement. Sladana.


	4. Tu manques

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon tire. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Chapitre 4 : Tu manques

« Pensées d'Harry »

'Pensées de Drago'

'Le train s'arrête dans un sifflement. La gare est quasiment déserte à cette heure. Je descends lentement, redoutant une mauvaise rencontre. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a son propre service d'ordre, je sors rapidement de la gare. Londres a changé. Tout est sombre et inhospitalier. J'en ai mal au cœur. J'ai échappé au contrôle d'identité à l'arrêt du train. Mais je ne me réjouis pas, le danger est présent à chaque coin de rue. Je m'enfonce rapidement dans les petites rues. Là j'aurais moins de chances de me faire attraper. La nuit est totale et le silence profond.'

Y a des qualités de silence

Comme les étoffes ou le bois

Des profonds, des courts, des immenses

Des que l'on entend presque pas

'Je ne regrette pas mon retour. Je devais le faire. Pour lui. J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui depuis mon départ. Peut-être trop. Mais comment éteindre ces sentiments au fond de moi ? Ce volcan qui brûle de passion ? Je me ressaisi. Le mal rôde autour de moi. Je ne peux me laisser aller ainsi. La pluie commence à tomber. Je n'accélère pas. Mon hôtel est proche. Je ne sais ce que me réserve l'avenir. Je préfère ne pas y penser.'

Coule la pluie, cheveux et veste

Mouille ce qui ne pleure pas

Marcher le long des rues désertes

Où tu me manques pas à pas

Tu manques, si tu savais

Tu manques tant

Plus que je ne l'aurais supposé

Moi qui ne tient pas même au vent

'L'hôtel est un peu plus accueillant que celui que j'occupais précédemment. Mais cela a-t-il bien de l'importance ? A part Lui, qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance ? En quoi crois-je ? Je veux ne plus y penser. Mais comme à chaque fois je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais tant avoir une vie normale, tranquille. Comme tout ceux qui vivent ces temps si sombres. Je veux croire que cela s'arrangera. Que je retournerais au restaurant et au cinéma. Que j'aurais un métier agréable, des vacances à la mer. A la montagne peut-être.'

Prendre un taxi, tourner des pages

Féliciter, battre des mains

Faire et puis refaire ses bagages

Comment allez vous ? à demain

'Je rêve juste d'une vie libre. Avec lui ? S'il le souhaite. Si nous nous en sortons. Il s'en sortira. Je le lui promets. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. Mais pourquoi espérer ? Nous sommes trop différents. J'ai trop voulu de lui sans le lui demander. J'ai trop souffert par mon entière faute. Si j'avais su que cela tournerait ainsi je n'aurais pas agis ainsi.'

On apprend tout de ses souffrances

Moi j'ai su deux choses, après toi :

Le pire est au bout de l'absence

Je suis plus vivant que je crois

'Je mange distraitement. Dans la rue j'entends des pas. Personne ne sait que je suis de retour. Je peux encore espérer être en sécurité. Mais qui est en sécurité ici ? Entre la délation et les perquisitions aléatoires personne ne l'est. Voldemort fait payer à la population les actions de la rébellion. Les exécutions sommaires se multiplient et les gens tremblent de peur. Comme je les comprends. Un doute me prend. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Je me rassure. Oui, je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas choisi le chemin de la facilité. Celui que mon père avait tracé pour moi. Malgré mes doutes j'ai fait ce que mon cœur me dictait.'

Tu manques, si tu savais

Infiniment, tout doucement

Plus que je ne me manque jamais

Quand je me perds de temps en temps

Danger, dit-on, la lune est pleine

Est-elle vide aussi parfois ?

Invisible, à qui manquerait-elle ?

Peut-être à d'autres, pas à moi

'Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Il est un peu dur mais je ferrais avec. Ne faisons pas la fine bouche. Je sors sa photo. Pourquoi l'ai-je emmené ? Je devrais tirer un trait sur lui. Le reléguer au plus profond de ma mémoire. Là où il aurait dû toujours se trouver. Je vais arrêter de me mentir. Je l'aime. Pourquoi le nier ?'

Tu manques, si tu savais

Tu manques drôlement

Tu manques


	5. Envole moi

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon tire. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Chapitre 5 : Envole-moi

'Pensées de Drago'

« Pensées d'Harry »

Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur

« J'erre une fois de plus dans Londres. Je ne reconnais plus cette ville que j'appréciais. Ma baguette à la main, gare au Mangemort qui croisera ma route. Chaque nuit c'est la même chose. Ils ont tenté de m'en dissuader. Au début. Mais je ne pouvais rester inactif. Je ne pouvais supporter voir les autres prendre des risques. Pour moi. A cause de moi. Parce que je n'ai pas fait ce que j'aurais dû. »

J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux

« J'aperçoit une ombre au loin. Je m'en approche prudemment. Rares sont ceux qui se promènent la nuit. En fait seuls les rebelles et les soldats de Voldemort osent sortirent quand la nuit est tombée. L'homme est enveloppé dans une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux blonds ondulent doucement au rythme de ses pas. Ils reflètent la lune croissante. Ami ou ennemi ? Va-t-il finir par remarquer ma présence ? »

'La fraîcheur de la nuit rosit mes joues pales. J'avais besoins de ça. Pour me calmer. Pour tenter d'apaiser mon esprit tourmenté. J'entends des pas. Quelqu'un me suis. Je sais qu'il ne tentera rien tant qu'il n'aura pas vu qui je suis. Personne ne veut tuer quelqu'un de son camp. Mais de quel camp suis-je ? Je sors discrètement ma baguette. Mon pouls reste tranquille. Je prend une longue bouffée d'air et me retourne.'

« Malfoy ! »

'Potter !'

Envole-moi Envole-moi Envole-moi

Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi Envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi

« Restons calme. Comment le rester ? Il va probablement chercher à me tuer ! »

' Surtout rester impassible. Il me demande ce que je vais ici. Je lui lance une réplique bien cinglante ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment.'

« Je l'observe. Toujours en alerte. Il a bien changé. Peut-être un peu plus grand. Je souris, intérieurement bien sûr. Je suis toujours le plus grand. Voilà que je retrouve notre compétition d'antan. Il me dit qu'il est venu faire du tourisme. Finalement il n'a pas changé. »

'Je sens au fond de son regard quelque chose nouveau. Une note de tristesse en plus. Mais il m'a semblé qu'il allait sourire quand je lui ai répondu. Il veut savoir si je suis au service de Voldemort. Je lui réponds d'un non franc et sec. J'aurais tant de choses à lui demander. Sur ce qui c'est passé après mon départ. Sur l'état des choses. Sur les chances qu'il reste. Sur ce qu'il va se passer.'

Pas de question ni rebellion  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux

« Je sais qu'il pourrait être un allié précieux. Si on pouvait lui faire confiance. Je crois qu'il l'a ma confiance. Il l'a toujours eu. Inconsciemment. Mais il va falloir convaincre les autres. »

'Il me demande s'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Voilà une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Mais je n'en perds pas mes moyens. Un Malfoy ne perd jamais ses moyens. Je lui réponds calmement. Si je dois mourir pour mettre fin à cette horreur je le ferrais.'

J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs

Envole-moi Envole-moi Envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi Envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi

« S'il savait à quel point j'ai besoin de croire à ce qu'il me dit. Que tout peut changer. Que tout changera. Que l'espoir est toujours là. En moi. En nous. Qu'avec lui nous vaincrons. Je veux entendre ces mots. Si simple à dire. Si difficile à croire. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau souffle. De quelqu'un sur qui compter. Qui me redonne foi en l'avenir. »

Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi Envole-moi Envole-moi  
Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi...

« Dans le silence de la nuit je l'emmène au Quartier Général. »


	6. Pas l'indifférence

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon titre. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Les pensées de Drago sont entre '' et celle de Harry entre « ».

**Pas l'indifférence**

« Je l'ai conduit au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il m'a suivit. Docilement. Peut-être trop. Certains ont poussés des cris en le voyant. Comme je les comprends. J'aurais fait la même chose. Si je m'étais écouté. Mais mes cris n'auraient pas été d'effroi. »

'J'ai suivit cette silhouette sombre à travers les rues de Londres. Ces pas sûrs. Cette allure fière. Celle que j'affectionne tant. En temps normal. Mais les temps sont loin d'être normaux. Il me fait entrer dans une grande demeure. Invisible quand on ignore sa présence. Dumbledore est là. Il ne m'a pas manqué. Il veut savoir qu'elles sont mes motivations. Mes capacités. Jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller. Qu'il sache que je suis prêt à tout.'

J'accepterai la douleur  
D'accord aussi pour la peur  
Je connais les conséquences  
Et tant pis pour les pleurs

J'accepte quoiqu'il m'en coûte  
Tout le pire du meilleur  
Je prends les larmes et les doutes  
Et risque tous les malheurs

« Hermione et Ron sont là. Ils n'ont pas voulu me quitter quand je leur ai demandé. Comme j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient loin. Loin de moi. Loin du danger que je représente. Dumbledore interroge Drago. Depuis quand je l'appelle ainsi ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être depuis qu'il ne m'est plus totalement indifférent. Mais je me leurre. Il ne m'a jamais été indifférent. »

'Il est là. A mes côtés. Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. Mais il semble m'ignorer. Comme ailleurs. Les flammes du feu de cheminée danse dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à capter son regard. Il est troublé. Je le sens. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mon retour ? Peut être. De toute façon rien ne va plus dans ce monde. Il est probablement las de ce combat. Comment ai-je pu partir ? Comment ai-je pu les laisser combattre sans moi ? Comment ai-je pu le laisser ? Comment ai-je survécu sans lui ? Je pouvais me mentir quand il était loin. Mais ici tout ce que je ressens pour lui est démultiplié. Il est seul. Ce sentiment transparaît à travers lui. Suis-je le seul à le voir ?'

Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas le temps qui meurt  
Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur

« Dumbledore semble accepter sa présence. J'avais si peur. Si peur qu'il parte. J'ai besoin de lui. A mes côtés. Il est comme un point de repère. Mon nord. Celui à qui me comparer. Celui qui me fait. Celui avec qui je me sens vivant. Moi qui suis mort de si nombreuses fois. »

Et j'apprendrai les souffrances  
Et j'apprendrai les brûlures  
Pour le miel d'une présence  
Le souffle d'un murmure

'Je passerais la nuit ici. Les regards ne sont pas hostiles. Méfiants. Tous ne me font pas confiance. Ils ont peur. De moi. De ce que je pourrais leur faire. De ce que je pourrais lui faire. Lui que je rêve seulement de prendre dans mes bras. Comment penser une seconde à lui nuire ? Je n'y survivrais pas. Si seulement je savais quoi faire. Pour l'aimer. Pour lui faire comprendre. Pour qu'il m'aime.'

J'apprendrai le froid des phrases  
J'apprendrai le chaud des mots  
Je jure de n'être plus sage  
Je promets d'être sot

« Je lui ai montré sa chambre. Sans un mot. Moi qui brûle de lui hurler mes sentiments. Il ne comprendrait pas. Peut-il seulement imaginer ce que je ressens ? Lui qui m'a témoigné tant de mépris ? Moi qui lui ai répondu de la même manière ? Si seulement tout changeait. »

Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas le temps qui meurt  
Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur

'Nous sommes à ma porte. Et nous sommes seuls. Nous n'avons pas échangé une parole. Perdrais-je mes moyens ? Je croyais cela impossible. Mais c'est sans le compter. Il peut changer beaucoup de choses. Il a en lui cette incroyable force. Ce feu sourd qui enivre. Qui gronde. Et qui rejaillit en flammes lumineuses. S'il savait combien je l'aimais. Combien tout mon être lui est lié. S'il osait lever ses yeux vers moi il le saurait. Il verrait tout cela dans mes yeux.'

Je donnerai dix années pour un regard  
Des châteaux, des palais pour un quai de gare  
Un morceau d'aventure contre tous les conforts  
Des tas de certitudes pour désirer encore

Echangerais années mortes pour un peu de vie  
Chercherais clé de porte pour toute folie  
Je prends tous les tickets pour tous les voyages  
Aller n'importe où mais changer de paysage

'D'une voix neutre je lui souhaite bonne nuit. Nous ne pouvions rester plus longtemps dans ce silence. Cela en devenait gênant. Par mégarde je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Il s'en est rendu compte. Et me sourit ! Ce sourire me manquait. Même si à moi il n'avait jamais sourit.'

« Il me souhaite bonne nuit. Et m'appelle 'Harry' ! Jamais il ne l'avait fait. Je ne dois rien déduire de cela. Cela ne veut rien dire. Je souris. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai tant rêvé de cette voix grave et sensuelle prononçant mon nom. »

Effacer ces heures absentes  
Et tout repeindre en couleur  
Toutes ces âmes qui mentent  
Et qui sourient comme on pleure

« Je lui souhaite à mon tour une bonne nui et m'éloigne. Demain sera probablement une bonne journée. »


	7. Il suffira d'un signe

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon titre. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Les pensées de Drago sont entre ''. Les pensées de Harry sont entre « ».

**Il suffira d'un signe**

« Je me réveille. Un soleil rouge se lève à l'horizon. J'ai dormi. Et bien dormi. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Sa présence y est-elle pour quelque chose ? Evidement. Il suffisait qu'il soit là. Serait-ce un présage ? Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tout va changer ? Je veux le croire. »

Il suffira d'un signe, un matin  
Un matin tout tranquille et serein  
Quelque chose d'infime, c'est certain  
C'est écrit dans nos livres, en latin

« Je descends en courant dans la cuisine. Ils sont tous là. Même lui. Je leur lance un ' bonjour' joyeux. Ils s'étonnent de ma bonne humeur. Pas lui. Il reste impassible. Déjeunant silencieusement. Je leur annonce qu'aujourd'hui j'attaquerais Voldemort. Que je comptais le tuer. Que je ne perdrais pas. Que la liberté serait là ce soir. A nouveau. Sur notre monde. J'ai confiance en moi. Trop peut-être. Mais je n'échouerais pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Drago sourit. Se moque t-il de moi ? Je ne pense pas. Son sourire est franc, honnête. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. »

Déchirées nos guenilles de satin  
Les fers à nos chevilles loin bien loin  
Tu ris mais sois tranquille un matin  
J'aurai tout ce qui brille dans mes mains

« Nous sommes tout les deux dans le salon. Nous discutons comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Il me parle de ce qu'il a fait après notre dernière année. Sa fuite. Son père qui le recherchait. Je lui raconte mes combats. Ma lutte quotidienne. Tous ces morts que j'ai vu passer. Impuissant. Il m'écoute. Attentif. »

Regarde ma vie tu la vois face à face  
Dis moi ton avis que veux-tu que j'y fasse  
Nous n'avons plus que ça au bout de notre impasse  
Le moment viendra tout changera de place

'Je le trouve plus en forme qu'hier. Je suis heureux de le voir ainsi. Je réprime mes sourires. Cela paraîtrait suspect. Alors que je suis juste heureux. Nous rions même. J'ai réussi à le faire rire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il rit volontiers et je sens qu'il avait besoin de cela. Je lui conte mes espoirs. Mes rêves. Pas tous. S'il savait tout il partirait probablement. Mais je sais que l'avenir a changé depuis hier. Il n'est plus morne et froid. Il est plein d'espoir et de rires.'

L'acier qui nous mutile du satin  
Nos blessures inutiles au lointain  
Nous ferons de nos grilles des chemins  
Nous changerons nos villes en jardins

'Il prépare son plan d'attaque. Il est sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce qui le rend si sûr ? J'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Alors qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Suis-je si faible ? Je suis comme une gamine devant lui. Je dois me reprendre. Un Malfoy n'agit pas ainsi. Je lui donne quelques conseils. Et lui propose de l'accompagner. Il refuse. Si je n'y vais pas je mourrais à chaque seconde qu'il passera là-bas. Impossible à lui expliquer. Il me soutient que seul il sera plus discret. Qu'il n'y a qu'en tuant Voldemort qu'on viendra à bout de ses troupes. Elles seront alors abattues, désorganisées. Je veux le croire. Je lui demande cependant encore de l'accompagner. Second refus. Laissons-le faire. J'ai confiance en lui et le lui dit. Il me sourit.'

Et tu verras que les filles, oh oui tu verras bien  
Auront les yeux qui brillent, ce matin  
Plus de faim de fatigues, des festins  
De miel et de vanille, et de vin


	8. Veiller tard

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon titre. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Les pensées de Drago sont entre '' et la chanson correspond à ce qu'il pense.

**Veiller tard**

Les lueurs immobiles d'un jour qui s'achève  
La plainte douloureuse d'un chien qui aboie  
Le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves  
Quand le monde disparu l'on est face à soi

'Seul dans ma chambre. Allongé sur mon lit. J'observe distraitement le plafond. Le soleil couchant baigne la chambre d'une lumière dorée. Je frissonne. Il est partit. '

Les frissons où l'amour et l'automne s'emmêlent  
Le noir où s'engloutissent notre foi nos lois

'A peine retrouvé voilà que déjà il s'éloigne. Vers son destin. Sa destinée est-elle de mourir ? Je ne veux pas le croire. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler pour lui.'

Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule en nos veines  
Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies  
Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge  
Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre cent fois

'Je ne pouvais rester avec les autres. A les voir, anxieux, s'inquiéter pour lui. Leur tension augmentait la mienne. Elle qui est déjà totale. J'aurais fini par craquer. Et avouer mes véritables sentiments. Ce n'était pas possible. Alors je suis monté. A présent j'attends. J'attends que la porte d'entrée claque. J'attends que sa voix résonne dans le hall. J'attends les cris joyeux des autres. Je veille car je l'attends tout simplement.'

Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard  
Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard

'J'aurais dû insister pour l'accompagner. Il aurait besoin de mon aide. J'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressentais. Car s'il ne revenait pas…non. Ca je ne veux pas l'envisager. Et pourtant. Les « j'aurais dû » reviennent au grand gallot. Tant de regrets se bousculent en moi. Cela ne cessera donc jamais ?'

Ces paroles enfermées que l'on n'a pas su dire  
Ces regards insistants que l'on n'a pas compris  
Ces appels évidents ces lueurs tardives  
Ces morsures aux regrets qui se livrent à la nuit

'Je tente de me calmer. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je ne sers à rien ainsi. Mais quel que soit mon état, ici je ne sers à rien. Je me reprends peu à peu. Le soleil est couché. La pièce sombre. Je n'allume pas la lumière. L'obscurité apaise mon cœur.'

Ces solitudes dignes au milieu des silences  
Ces larmes si paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées  
Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense  
Comme un vieux coffre plein de vieux jouets cassés

Ces liens que l'on sécrète et qui joignent les êtres  
Ces désirs évadés qui nous feront aimer

'S'il revient. Non quand il reviendra je lui dirais tout. Qu'importe s'il ne comprend pas. Il doit savoir ce que je ressens. Que mes heures sont sombres quand il n'est pas là. Que mon cœur bat plus fort quand il est près de moi. Que je n'avais jamais aimé avant lui. Qu'il n'y aura probablement personne après lui.'

Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard  
Ces raisons-là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines  
Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard

'La porte d'entrée claque.'

Sondage :

J'ai fait deux fins à cette histoire. Une gaie et une qui l'est un peu moins. Laquelle préférez-vous avoir ? Je peux aussi poster les deux (et c'est ce que je risque très probablement de faire). Merci de me donner vos avis sur la question.


	9. J't'aimerai quand même

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : La chanson « A nos actes manqués » ne figure pas dans l'histoire mais son thème étant présent dans quasiment chaque chapitre j'avais pensé qu'elle ferrait un bon titre. Je suis particulièrement fan de JJ Goldman (mes proches souriront à ce « particulièrement » car ils savent qu'en fait j'en suis complètement folle) est j'espère n'avoir pas trahi ses textes si puissants qui, pour beaucoup, n'auraient même pas eu besoin de mes « commentaires » autours. Mais je ne pouvais pas me contenter de mettre avant chaque chanson « Intel dit ou pense ceci » !

Note 2 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Les pensées de Drago sont entre '' et la chanson correspond à ce qu'il dit. Les pensées de Harry sont entre « ».

Chapitre 9 : J't'aimerai quand même

'Il est rentré. En sang. Mais vivant. J'ai hurlé de bonheur. Par chance les autres aussi. Ils sont autours de lui. L'embrassant. Le félicitant. Je n'ose pas. Il sourit avec peine. Des grandes marques rouges parcourent son visage. Il souffre. Mais il a réussit. Et aucune souffrance ne peut freiner cette joie. Son regard croise le mien. Je sourit.'

« Il est là. Lui pour qui j'ai vaincu. Pour qui j'ai défié le mal et la mort. Il me sourit. Ce sourire me fait fondre. Hermione et Ron hurlent de joie. Me disent combien ils sont fiers de moi. S'ils savaient combien moi je suis fier d'eux. Mais cela viendra plus tard. Quand les cris et les acclamations se seront apaisés. Quand mon corps sera apaisé. La victoire ne fut pas facile. Loin de là. Je leur conte le combat. Violent. Cruel. Sans merci. Ils tremblent. S'ils savaient à quel point j'avais peur. Moi. Mais je ne leur dis rien. Je suis sauf et c'est tout ce qui compte pour eux. Il est là. Ecoutant attentivement. Il pâlit. Comme s'il revivait lui même le duel. Peut-être comprend-il mieux que les autres ce que j'ai vécu. »

'Dans la grande cuisine nous l'écoutons. Nous sommes nombreux autours de lui. Dumbledore a envoyé des Aurors exterminer les Mangemorts mais est vite revenu auprès d'Harry. Le moral des rebelles est revenu. Je sais que les partisans de Voldemort seront tués ou capturés. Cette nuit ou dans les prochains jours. Cela n'a que peu d'importance. Le résultat est le même. Harry est en vie. Et Voldemort détruit. Je vois Mme Weasley le soigner alors qu'il parle. Sa main tremble. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux de son visage. Si sûr de lui. Si heureux. Mais qui a traversé tant d'épreuves.'

Jusqu'au tréfonds de mes veines  
Jusqu'aux gouttes de mon sang  
Jusqu'aux lourdes portes en chêne  
De tous mes châteaux d'enfant

'Il mange à présent. Nous sommes moins nombreux dans la pièce. Beaucoup sont partis aider à détruire les dernières patrouilles partisanes de Voldemort. J'aurais voulu y aller. Ils ont refusé. Après tout ce n'est pas si mal. Je peux rester près de lui. Hermione et Ron discutent joyeusement avec lui. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Comme si on pouvait tout oublier. Mais qui pourra oublier l'horreur ? Il monte se coucher. Ses amis sur ses talons. Je les suis à mon tour.'

« Je suis fatigué. Mon corps réclame le repos. Mme Weasley le comprend. Elle nous envoie nous coucher. Sur le pallier de ma chambre je salue Ron et Hermione. Ils me disent une nouvelle fois qu'ils sont fiers de moi et rejoignent leurs chambres respectives. Drago est là. Il hésite. Voilà la première fois que je le vois gêné. Je ne comprends pas. »

'Je dois lui dire. Je me le suis promis. Ce n'est pas le moment. Mais ce ne sera jamais le moment. Autant le faire ce soir. Je partirai ainsi à l'aube. Après qu'il m'ai rit au nez. Je lui demande si je peux entrer quelques minutes. Il est surprit mais accepte. Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée de pierre grise. Je regarde les flammes et commence mon récit.'

Même si les dieux s'en mêlent  
Ou si le diable me prend  
Mais que nos âmes s'emmêlent  
Dans le grand feu qui m'attend

J't'aimerai quand même

'Je parle sans interruption. Sans le regarder. Je lui narre mes doutes. Mes erreurs. Mes faiblesses. Tout mes « j'aurais dû ». Tout mes « si j'avais été ». Je lui compte mes espoirs. Mes désirs. Mes regrets. Je lui livre mon cœur sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'ai plus peur qu'il le piétine. Qu'il me rit au nez. Un poids lourd libère mes épaules. Je devais le faire. Reste encore à lui avouer le plus dur. Ces quelques mots qui me reste au fond de la gorge. Ce qu'il prévoit peut-être. Attendant d'en être sûr.'

Même au frisson de tes peines  
Sans passions, sans émotions  
Sans les mensonges et ses chaînes  
Moi, je redirai ton nom  
Dans le vide du départ  
Sans l'image et sans la voix  
Reste en plein cœur une écharde  
Je te hurlerai tout bas

J't'aimerai quand même

'Il sait. A présent il sait. Je lui ai tout dit de moi. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher. Il sait. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Lui que j'ai stupidement considéré comme un ennemi. Les flammes dansantes semblent subitement très intéressantes. Un silence pesant se fait. Je me sens le besoin de parler. Encore. Alors je lui conte mon retour. Que la véritable raison à celui-ci fut lui. Que le courage qui me manquait c'est lui qui me l'a donné. Que je suis ce que je suis grâce à lui. Que sans lui je n'aurais pas eu la force de trahir mon père. Que pour lui je ferrais tout. Que la mort m'était égale tant qu'il était heureux. Que je lui donnerais tout de moi. Que les regards des autres ne m'atteignaient pas. Que lui seul comptait.'

Même si c'est interdit  
Illégal ou hors la loi  
Impur, obscène ou maudit  
Par les hommes et par les croix  
Je me mettrai dans la marge  
Je m'écarterai des loi  
Parmi les fous d'être sage  
Enfin délivré de moi

J't'aimerai quand même

'Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il ne détourne pas son regard. Une lueur insondable dans ses yeux verts. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Il se contente de me regarder. Ni haine. Ni affection. Une neutralité étonnante. Elle n'en ai que plus troublante. Je ne sais si mon cœur va se briser. Un chose est sûre : l'attente d'une réponse est pire que la déclaration.'


	10. Je te donne

Titre : A nos actes manqués

Auteur : Sladana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages ni les textes de ces magnifiques chansons (qui appartiennent respectivement à JK Rowling et à Jean Jacques Goldman).

Note 1 : Ceci est un slash (très prude je vous l'accorde) mais pour ceux que ça gêne vous connaissez la sortie.

Les pensées de Drago sont entre '' et en anglais dans la chanson.

Les pensées de Harry sont entre « » et en français dans la chanson.

**Chapitre 10 : Je te donne **

'Il reste muet. Me regardant. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut voir encore plus en moi. Qu'il souhaite entrevoir mon âme. Puis il sourit. Timidement. Les flammes crépitent doucement. D'un regard je lui demande de parler. De me répondre. D'exprimer ses sentiments. Tout. Même le dégoût. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Tout mais pas le silence.'

I can give a voice, bred with rythms and soul  
the heart of a Welsh boy who's lost his home  
put it in harmony , let the words ring  
carry your thoughts in the song we sing

« Je rêve. Je rêve. Je n'ose même pas me pincer. La surprise me paralyse. Comme un lapin aveuglé par les phares de voiture. Je ne réagis pas. Je l'ai écouté. Sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ou plutôt sans vouloir le croire. Il m'a tout livré de lui. Sans pudeur il m'a montré ce qu'il était. Ce que j'avais découvert. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu. Il a confirmé que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Qu'il était celui que j'attendais. Je ne sais comment lui dire. J'ai peur. Je croyais avoir eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés. C'est incontestable. Je serais un sot de ne pas en être certain. Pourtant je n'ose pas. J'ai combattu et vaincu Voldemort et je n'ose pas ! Je souris malgré moi. Il était temps de lui donner ce qu'il attend. Ce que mon cœur voulait tant lui offrir. »

Je te donne mes notes, je te donne mes mots  
quand ta voix les emporte a ton propre tempo  
une épaule fragile et solide a la fois  
ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois .

Je te donne toutes mes différences,  
tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance  
on sera jamais des standards des gens bien comme il faut  
je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux

'Ces mots qu'il prononce. Je les ai tant attendu. Si doux à entendre. Si suaves. Je me noie dans ses yeux. Ils ne sont remplis que d'amour et de joie. Comment ai-je pu hésiter à tout lui avouer ? Je le rejoins sur le sofa. La cheminée plus proche me chauffe les joues déjà bien roses. Je prends ses mains. Il m'a tant apporté. Je lui donnerais tout.'

I can give you the force of my ancestral pride  
the well to go on when I'm hurt deep inside  
whatever the feeling, whatever the way  
it helps me to go on from day to day

« Je le serre dans mes bras. Que ce contact est doux. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds. Tout son être m'enivre. La fatigue a disparu. Reste uniquement cette sensation de bien être. S'il savait à quel point tout son être m'est cher. Mais il s'en doute. Il m'a toujours mieux compris. Mieux cerné que les autres. Il sait mes peurs et mes doutes. Je veux aussi qu'il sache qu'avec lui je n'ai plus peur. Et que tout mes doutes se sont envolés. Que rien ne peut m'arriver quand je suis avec lui. Que je chasserais les peines qui peuvent l'assaillir. Je veux son bonheur autant qu'il veut le mien. Ensemble nous ne pourrons que le trouver. »

Je te donne nos doutes et notre indicible espoir  
les questions que les routes ont laissées dans l'histoire  
nos filles sont brunes et l'on parle un peu fort  
et l'humour et l'amour sont nos trésors

Je te donne toutes mes différences.

tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance  
on sera jamais des standards des gens bien comme il faut  
je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux

« Doucement j'approche mes lèvres des siennes »

' Je ferme les yeux quand nos lèvres se touchent.'

Je te donne, donne, donne ce que je suis

I can give you my voice, bred with rythm and soul,  
je te donne mes notes , je te donne ma voix  
the songs that I love, and the stories I've told  
ce que j'imagine et ce que je crois

'Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien qu'à présent. Nous ne formons qu'un. A jamais.'

if can make you feel good even when I'm down  
les raisons qui me portent et ce stupide espoir  
my force is a platform that you can climb on  
une épaule fragile et forte a la fois  
je te donne, je te donne tout ce que je vaux, ce que je suis, mes dons,  
mes défauts, mes plus belles chances, mes différences

« Je crois que le paradis est aussi simple qu'un de ses baisers. »

'L'enfer ne peut m'engloutir, je suis au paradis.'

The end…


End file.
